May 4, 1870
Journal Entry, Colonel Gentleman 4th of March in the year of Our Lord, Eighteen Hundred Seventy Goodness me, these past few days have been quite the to-do with much excitement and travel. One of my finer moments as well I might add. It began plainly enough with the invitation to one Count Ruprecht Masterson, whom I had the pleasure of meeting on a prior occasion after the regrettably nasty business at the London Museum. Upon arriving, I was delighted to learn that my erstwhile compatriots from said business were already present; the chinese woman (who calls herself “Ting Woo”), the disfigured man (named Edward Wilson), and the rather odd fellow (Doctor Byon Orpheus). Anyway, to point. The good Count, who’s daughter, incidentally, was the young woman we rescued from that horrible “Re-Animator” fellow, asked us if we had ever heard of the Codex of Alexander. Miss Woo and the Doctor both indicated that they had heard of it, and that they believed it to be a magical text of great power created by Alexander the Great once housed in his namesake Library. Having just two months ago returned from a trip to the African continent where-in I visited the city of Alexandria and participating in an excavation of what is believed to be the remains of the Library of Alexandria, I had some very interesting information in reguards to this particular document. When the moment of conversation was just right, I let it slip deftly that many believe parts of the Codex are still in existance. Pausing only to take sip of tea and revel in the moment as all eyes were upon me, I added that they weren't so much as a magical text but rather an authoritative account of Alexander's life and reign. Continuing, the count indicated I was correct, and proceeded to tell us that he believed that some of the surviving part was currently being readied for auction at a small church, La Bonne Dame de Ranton in France. He proposed to charge us with the mission of retrieving the Codex and return it to him by purchasing it, or if nessecary by, as the boys on the street like to say, “ ’alf-inching” it. I found myself excited at the prospect of an adventure, especially as the Count agreed to front all expenses and even provide private transport over the channel via steam boat. Oh! I failed to mention that as a condition of this voyage we were to be accompanied by the Count’s younger brother, one Travers Masterson. Apparently he is of ill manner and somewhat brutish and was recently expelled from the college at Oxford. I dare say I hoped he would not be too much of a bother. Three days after, we prepared to depart. Arriving at the docks I was able to locate Dr. Orpheus and Mr. Wilson but not Miss Wu. Apparently she takes to dressing in the clothes opposite her gender whilst in public, as I had mistaken her for a chinaman servant boy! However I would recognize that delightfully brusque attitude of her’s in any garb. We were set to leave when Mr. Wilson remarked on the absence of the Viscount. After a vain, yet thirst quenching search of the local drinking establishments, we had still not located him. With the day and ourselves getting older, Dr. Orpheus announced that he could simply magick him to our location. I am cruious why he did not suggest this earlier and save us all the effort and wear on our boots! However the deed was quickyly done and we found ourselves in the company of an unconcious lout of a man. The perfect example of someone to put on a poster for the temperance movement! With His Lordship’s personage aboard ship and sleeping in one of the quarters, our minds turned to passing the time during the journey. Mr. Wilson struck up a friendly game of cards with myself, Miss Woo and Doctor Orpheus’ daught Trianna (whom I had not met before) in order to better pass time time. While I enjoy a good game of Faro or even Poker, I admit that my own opinion of how well I play these games is by far better than my actual skill. Many Pounds Sterling changed hands, almost all of it out of mine and into his. Forutunatly I was not the only one with such fortune. As the boat and the game progressed, a very peculiar thing occurred. Here we were, out in the middle of the English channel when what should happen by we were attacked by a rediculous looking band of pirates wearing strange black silken robes very much like one would wear to bed on a chilly night! I admit the visual effect was quite stunning, but I had little time to admire their choice of uniform as they began to attack us with swords and steel star-shaped disks which they threw at us. At this point I would enjoy very much to be able to regail you with the tale of my heroic stuggle against a well armed adversary where-in we traded steel and words, both equally sharp. However I being none-too skilled with the sword and ill equiped even if I had been, I simply dispatched two of these strange pirates with my reliable side arm. Before I could continue I was struck down by some noxious gas the source of which I was not able to sus. When I came to, all the attackers were either dead or unconcious and Mr. Wilson told us he had killed their leader in a hand-to-hand duel. There, my dear reader, is where you would have found your much sought trade of rapier wit and sword. Not so much as a minute had past before we found ourselves in a different form of peril. The ship’s crew had been silently dispatched by these pirates, which we learned call themselves the “Nin-Jah”, and the clockwork mechanism steering the ship had been sabotaged! With my meager experience at helming ships, I volunteered my services in that area, but the Doctor had a different idea. He proposed the Captain of the vessel be the one to pilot it. After our protests reguarding the late Captain’s mortal status, Dr. Orpheus proceeded to do the unthinkable and return Captain Tinneal’s lifeless body to the realm of the living! I was both shocked and mesmerized at the same time. After much discussion with the Captain Dr. Orpheus released his soul into His great care, and procceded to revive (in the most litteral sense of the word!) the navigator. This poor soul had his head and body separated, but still this magick worked to give him voice and mind to speak! The navigator, after much consultation of map and compass, announced that we were vearing off course. However Miss Woo, who is apparently a powerfull witch or sorceress of some sort, was able to correctly steer the ship with magical waves until we sailed into the port… quite litterally. We collected our possesions and headed for a local hotel for some much needed rest. The following day we boarded a train for Orleans and much to my relief, the trip was essentially uneventful. We soon arrived at the church where there was much activity going. After paying our coach driver to remain until the auction had finished, we made our way to the main entrance. There we were accosted by two Frogs of a most unruly nature. Summoning my best manners, I politely introduced myself and my entourage to these two lads. They inspected my papers (much to my surprise I found they could read, and English no less!) and announced that I and only one other person would be allowed entrance, as “were the rules.” Gumbling inwardly, I attempted to discreetly offer the two of them a small bribe when the young Masterson lad interjected most unwelcomely. He was on the verge of getting himself arrested and the rest of us barred from entry when Miss Woo deftly tripped-up his gait and planted him face first into a mud puddle! With much disgust, he was persuaded to seek a change of clothing, leaving us to our own devices. After paying the guard’s bribe, suitabilty increased to account for the trouble given by the Viscount, we were inside. I wandered through the crowd, attempting to extract any valuable information I could and the others did the same. At the suggestion of Mister Wilson I inquired with the auctioneer if we would be allowed to view the item of our travels before it was put up for auction. We were told that immediately prior to item’s presentation that it would be brought out for inspection. We found this agreeable, and returned to our seats. At this point my companions exchanged the information they had gathered. It seemed that there were several other parties of a suspicious nature, including some Americans, Italians, and a contentious pair of French Sorcerers. The auction proceeded normally; our entourage making several purchases in order to keep our cover and our true intnetions unknown. Then as lot 71, the lot for the Codex, was about to be revealed, it was announced that there was some sort of problem and it would be delayed. Perturbed, I arose and voiced my concerns as to what sort of problem it could be. Not receiving a satisfactory anwser, I resumed by previous sitting position. At this moment, the two Frog sorcerers left the auction area. Miss Woo, Mister Wilson, and Docotor Orpheus all followed while I remained seated as to avoid unnessecary suspicions and in the event that lot 71 was at last presented. Some time later, after a strange but brief shaking of the building, the American party took leave as well. Spying this, and since the Codex seemed unlikely to be put up for bids, I followed them out. I lost them however only to see an astounding sight; the buring remains of some sort of mechanized flying conraption (I belived they are called Orni-thopters) with a sword cane lodged in part of the mechanism. Spying the Codex case I quickly made my way towards it and retreived it from the wreakage. Opening it I found that the case was empty! Cursing the moment, I changed to discover that the box had a false bottom which concealed a strange set of metalic disks. Just at that moment the others arrived, from where I know not, and we made haste towards our carriage which was suddenly making haste away from us! Miss Woo muttered some sort of curse and with a most graceful of movements caused small vines and bushes to spring up underneath the horses, halting their movement. The carriage doors swung open and the Americans lept out with what appeared to be the scrolls of the Codex of Alexander! A thick cloud of billowing smoke obscured our view as the Americans made their escape. The others gave chase while I remained and attempted to delay the soldiers as they chased after my companions. I was partially successful in as much as the soldiers were delayed and I was able to avoid imprisonment. Ultimatly the Americans escaped, I was told, in a dirigible despite the notable attempts of my companions. After paying their fines and after some skillful negotiations, they were all relased and we had an uneventful trip back to England. I dare say that this is not the last we shall see of Count Masterson or those American ner-do-wells. I am excited as to what the future holds and look forward to further adventures. Reminders to myself for completion later: 1er. Practice my helmsmanship. I dread the thought of being lost at sea simply because none could pilot the vessel save myself! 2em. Continue my research in the art of the sorcerous ways. Two of my recent companions are skilled users of Magick and have proven most useful in many a situation. I must endeavour to learn more of their ways